


千百/给我一杯啤酒吧【上】

by Cocha



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha
Summary: 师生/年龄操作





	千百/给我一杯啤酒吧【上】

-

春原百濑的背抵上后面冰冷的铁柜时，办公室里的音响也被那个不知死活的学生按下了播放键。

他用力打开那只伸进他衣服的手，没好气地问「折笠千斗你要干什么？」

「春原老师不清楚我要干什么吗？」被质问的人眯着眼睛笑起来看他，被打掉的那只手并没有垂下，而是举起来扣住春原百濑的后颈。

折笠千斗低下头吻住他柔软的唇瓣，舌尖在试图侵入时遭遇到了意料之中的抵抗，他用膝盖顶开春原百濑的双腿，抬起头来转移阵地，他张口轻咬住小又漂亮的耳垂，像是舔舐牙齿一般反复拨着口中的肌肤。

他轻声地笑。手在不知不觉间便扶上了春原百濑的肩。

——反正春原老师的一切，到最后，都只会是我的。

「……哈……千…停下来，不要在这里做。」春原百濑撑着最后的理智线说出他早已经坚持不了的底线。他推脱着折笠千斗慢条斯理解开他衬衫纽扣的手，但是绵软的身体使这样的动作看上去就像是在迎合，他张开嘴，呼出的空气扫过折笠千斗的耳廓，那人笑了笑，手上的动作愈发迅速起来。

而就在他胸口的肌肤接触到空气的一瞬间，那两粒透红的乳尖被人用手轻轻捻住。

「嗯……啊……」春原百濑扶着折笠千斗的肩，在他的耳边不自觉呻吟出来，那声调足够蜿蜒，像极了缠绕人心的藤蔓，折笠千斗抱过人，将他放在堆满教材的书桌上，他压着春原百濑的腰，毫无预兆地接吻。

这是他第一次顺利的，用舌头撬开春原老师的齿。折笠千斗得寸进尺般的伸手去解开制服下装，而果不其然，他的手还没有伸进去，就已经被人握住。

「不要继续了……」春原百濑按住他的手腕，试图将它带离危险区域，他抬起头看见折笠千斗自信的眼睛，下意识就想要让他继续刚才的那个吻。

可他当然知道自己不能在学校的办公室里做这件事，更何况对象还是自己教了三年的学生。

「可是春原老师，你有反应哦。」折笠千斗反过手掌，手指分开他的，十指紧握着将人拉近怀中。

他见春原百濑并没有下一步要说话的打算，便放心大胆地问「我说，春原老师，你是不会就这样去上课的吧？毕竟，只要有人晃眼看见，就知道你勃起了哦。」

被言语引诱着的人像是失去了判断力一般惊慌着低下头，他被人死死扣在这里，而那双眼睛中不停透露出要怎么解决的疑惑。

「和我做吧，春原老师？」折笠千斗拨着他额前的头发，一遍遍轻柔地说着不容拒绝的话。

「春原老师，你真的不想和我做爱吗？」

「千……听话，松开。」春原百濑紧咬着下唇，就在他沉默的时候，折笠千斗的手早已经滑过他挺立的性器，他想抽开那只手，可行动未果，冰凉的指尖便已围绕着顶点的凹陷处打转。

「……呼……千……」

「怎么样，春原老师，要松开吗？我会听话的。」他笑着，活像个无赖。

「……嗯……」

「春原老师看上去很舒服啊。」

「不要……这样叫我。」春原百濑半眯起水蒙蒙的眼睛，双手搂过折笠千斗的肩，「这个时候，你不要这样叫我……」

折笠千斗稍一愣，低下头吻着他充盈着泪水的眼睛，问，「那你要我叫你什么？百濑？」

「嗯……啊……叫百，叫我，百……」

「我知道了，那，就请好好享受一下吧？百。」

折笠千斗低下头，张口含住那根早已泌出白色粘稠物的性器。

在欲望被湿润的温暖包裹住的一瞬间，春原百濑的手指也正巧被银色的发丝缠绕住，他仰起头看着白色的天花板，想不清自己为什么会和学生在这里做这个，他也想不清折笠千斗是怎么将他抵在了铁柜上。

「啊……嗯啊……」他喘着气，最后一秒射在了折笠千斗的口中。

他有些抱歉地伸出手想揽过他的脸，手指相接的瞬间，折笠千斗将他射出的东西渡到他的口中。

嘴唇离开时，春原百濑的嘴角还牵着一道银丝。

「你的味道是这样啊。」折笠千斗细碎吻着他的锁骨，顺带着帮他扣好散开的衬衫。

「这是最后……」

「春原老师分不清状况哦。」折笠千斗捏住他的下巴，「我今天来其实是想邀请你一件事。」

「是什么……」

「你也知道我不上课的吧？」折笠千斗有些得意地说，「来我家补课吧，春原老师？怎么样，是不是无法拒绝？」

折笠千斗说着，低下头隔着衬衫轻舔着他的乳尖。

「下一次，请春原老师给我更多吧？」

他话音刚落，办公室里便响起了第一道上课铃。

（未完）


End file.
